Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II/Patches
Since its release, several people reported various bugs and glitches within Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II. UPRC has systematically uploaded patches and newer version of the game in order to maintain game's playability. Versions 1.00 *First releast of the game. 1.01 *A spider web in the Lycosidae Grotto incorrectly displayed as a table. *Added a credits file in the game's folder to make it clear which content was created specifically for this game. Contact the respective artists for permission to use the assets. *Added a small "patch" for users who experience severe lag and/or black screens on the world map. This is located in the game's folder as worldfix.rar and must be manually applied. Back up existing files just in case it does not help you. *Corrected stat bonuses of Dream Blade. *Corrected stat bonuses of Francisca. *Corrected a text error in the description of Bolt's limit Gambit. *Corrected the LP cost of Trigger's second limit (Shrapnel Shot). *Decreased value of dew drops from 200 to 60. *Edric's Rally ability incorrectly restored HP instead of MP. *Fixed a few instances where items referenced tenacity and vitality stats, both of which had been changed to luck. *Fixed a tile passability issue in Faluhd Castle. *Fixed an error that caused Vaporite to incorrectly use summon animation when using Vapor Trail. *Fixed an error that caused the wrong sprite to display for Ezra during a flashback. *Fixed an error with Blade Gleam that allowed party members to unintentionally block it. *Fixed an error where Reiner's cape would briefly appear as red instead of green. *Fixed description for Cleansweep summon. Referenced incorrect monster. *Fixed teleport in Barrington that caused Rosetta Stone door to lead to a different shop. *Fixed the animation for Viral Fang, as it showed an outdated monster graphic for the Buel enemy that has since been replaced. *Jasmine could appear with diving gear after the Lindblum Reef portion of the game. *Flan Tetra Master card cost 0 gold. Correctly adjusted price to 10 gold. *Removed DNA (obsolete item) from pawn shops. *Removed a debug/test event from the arena that grants players miscellaneous abiltiies for level 30-50 characters. *Removed a chest from Neirbrook that contained debug/test items. Only reachable in test play, but removing seemed like a good thing to do regardless. *Removed Mode 7 dll files since the Mode 7 script was removed some time ago. The dll files served no function. *Removed all of Biggs' trading cards, as they are remnants of a removed side quest. 1.02 *Added an extra line of dialogue to the dragoon outside of Jasmine's house so that players will not mistakenly look for her in Visage. *Added hints in the Tomb of Ezra which allude to the colour puzzle's correct sequence. *Added Shatterstrike, an earth elemental attack Silas, which he obtains joining the party. If you are past this point and are missing the new ability, speak to Silas on the airship to have the ability added. *Added TheoAllen's Anti Lag script. I've been told that this helps with the world map issues. Let me know if you are still receiving extreme lag and/or black screens on the world map as of version 1.02. *Changed a chest in the Tomb of Ezra to have Bloodhorn rather than three zombie dragons. *Changed how some of Silas' skills calculate their damage since they referenced unused variables (his skills had previously relied upon them). *Corrected LP cost of Omni-Slash. *Corrected magic stat gain of Whale Whisker to match what is indicated in the description. *Decreased speed bonus from Sprint Shoes to 10 (was 18). *Decreased value of gold ore from 5000 to 4000. *Fixed a minor tiling issue in The Overgrowth. *Fixed a tile passability issue in the Village of Zen. *Fixed an error that allowed chubby chocobos to be fought while riding Winter. This was never intentional (and is why they would appear with ship battle backgrounds, triggering the fight on foot does not yield this result). *Fixed an error that allowed marks to be fought while riding Winter. *Fixed an error that allowed the moss worm to be fought an infinite number of times. *Fixed an error that caused default party member names to display during the Kaipo Cave cutscene. Please note, if you encounter ANY lines of dialogue where the name you entered for a character is not referenced and you see the default name instead, let me know of the EXACT location this occurs. *Fixed an error that caused Reiner's sprite to change to the wrong one during his dream sequence. *Fixed an issue that could permanently disable random encounters after completing The Overgrowth in Lenadia Castle. *Fixed an error that prevented screen from fading back in from black after player sails from Cornelia to West Dawn Isle. *Fixed an error that prevented Vera's Tetra Master card from being obtainable. *Fixed Edric's Rally ability... again. *Including RPG Maker VX Ace RTP in all updates as of now to prevent anyone from playing the game without the RTP and wondering why it is crashing. *Increased speed of Ixion during Dawnmarch boss fight. *Increased speed of Phoenix during Sand King Tomb boss fight. *Increased speed of Suriander during Mage Quarter boss fight. *Increased speed of Vertumnus during Koltz Forest boss fight. *Inn and item shop in the arena didn't work after the events mysteriously vanished? Replaced them. *Removed a blip from the mini-map that was left over from a removed location. *Removed hummingway from Garamonde, as his deck was a duplicate of one found elsewhere in the game. *Removed NPC that blocks the door to the Hunter's Guild in New Lantz. He would disappear eventually, but the reason for his presence would take some explaining, so he's simply been removed. *Removed two alchemists from Rivera since I have no idea how three ended up in the town to begin with. *Removed worldfix.rar from documentation and extras folder, as it should not be needed now. *Shifted some events around on the world map to try and improve performance. *Trigger's Sleep Gas ability would only affect one target. Corrected this. It now hits all enemies. *Various alterations done to anti-lag script by RydiaMist in an attempt to further improve world map performance. *Went through the arena events and removed a few possibly pointless variable checks that may have been causing some people to experience freezes/glitches during the arena. 1.03 *Altered the elemental weaknesses of the big Berona Republic boss to make him susceptible to elemental attacks. Libra will also indicate that he is weak to the elements. His damage is remaining the same. If you have an issue with his damage, try an alternate set-up with your gear. *Fixed a few element settings on various abilities. *Fixed a few typos in the item database. *Fixed an issue in the final dungeon that prevented players from progressing past a certain door. *Fixed an issue that allowed players to enter the Forest of Zen earlier than intended. *Fixed an issue with one of the puzzles in Eternia. Would not reset if player left the room without completing it. *Fixed description of Bolt's dash ability, as it referenced an incorrect character. *Moved an event in the Antlion Den that could cause a fairly minor graphical issue. *Moved RTP installation to its own folder in the documentation and extras folder. *Removed an obsolete line of dialogue from Bacchus Garrison that referred to a removed feature. *Note that this update was rushed out to fix a late game issue that could halt player progress permanently without reaching out to me for a fix or fixing the issue yourself via event editing. 1.04 *Corrected element of Blackflight (was set to nothing, should've been gravity). *Fixed a teleport error in Horseman's Rest. *Fixed a teleport error in the Berona Research Facility. *Fixed a teleport error in the Eldritch Cave. *Fixed an error that prevented some of the Hunters Guild's marks from showing up when intended (they were showing up, but required the player to reach a certain point in the game first). *Fixed an eventing issue in the Pantheon of Rebirth that could cause a sequence to repeat. *Fixed elemental settings of Shiva's Ice 3 spells. *Fixed events in the arena's inn and item shop that allowed the actual arena battles to continue when entering them. *Hummingway in the Necropolis referenced an opponent ID that did not exist. Corrected this. *Moved a mu in Vos that could trap the player in a corner without any means of escape. *Removed damage from death spell. I had my own reasons for having it inflict damage, but I figure that the spell will be more well received without the ability to inflict damage. *Removed some obsolete items from the pawn shop in Vilaheim. *Ribbons did not resist stop. Corrected this error. *Titan card was unobtainable. Added it to a deck in the Berona City card tournament. *White Cape did not protect against silence. Oops. 1.05 *Added world map to documentation folder. *Changed name of Spear Butt to Point Break and fixed a typo in its description. *Fixed an issue that prevented player from backtracking in a few of the last maps of the game. *Jewel Ring was not equippable due to an incorrect armor type setting. Corrected this. *Lantern was not equippable due to an incorrect armor type setting. Corrected this. *Ribbons did not resist berserk. Corrected this error. 1.06 Note: There are some known errors with having Silas in the fourth (bottom) position and using skills which have been brought to my attention several times. I literally have NO idea why this happens at all. For now, just don't put him in that position. *Added La Seraphica to the game, originally intended to be the best shield obtainable by the player. Somehow forgot to make sure it was in previously. *Added some blockade events to Tzen to prevent NPCs from reaching unintended locations. *Alduin Vainstrong's room is now accessible if you possess his key. *Esuna did not remove Flu. Corrected this. *Fixed a few known typos. *Fixed a few monster descriptions. *Fixed a Mysidian Trivia question where the answer had mistakenly been set to an incorrect option. *Fixed a slight typo in the Lindblum City auction house. *Fixed an issue that caused Sapphire's skills to consume the wrong items. *Fixed an issue with Vahn's Tetra Master card (incorrectly set strength of two sides). *Fixed description of Carapace item. *Fixed description of Rose Rhythm to avoid confusing players into thinking it removes the KO status. *Fixed a few tile passability issues on the world map. *Increased experience points and gold awarded by Markim Alunira. *Removed "Mating Call" ability from Thundershell since it causes errors. This was leftover from a previous version of the monster and was never removed. *Removed weapon crafter from Visage. Replaced with a weapon shop selling Wildfang. 1.07 *Added Drain to Twill's spell list. *Added X-Drain to Twill's spell list. *Added X-Poison to Twill's spell list. *Added X-Virus to Twill's spell list. *Expanded upon Exploder's description to note that it is fire elemental. *Increased base damage of Wildcat Combo to 75 from 45. It should have consistently higher numbers now. *Changed level Silas learns Shatter Strike from 18 to 24. It was never intended to be available immediately upon acquiring him. It will still be obtainable before level 24 for anyone who has already recruited Silas. *Changed reward obtained from moogle wearing a wig in Mogtopia as previous item was obsolete and referenced something no longer in the game. *Removed X-Bio from Loxley's spell list. If you already obtained it for her, you're unaffected by this. 1.08 *Added coloured element/status ailment icons to differentiate between the two in scanning enemies. Gradients represent elements while the regular white icons represent status ailments. *Fixed a tiling issue with a rooftop in Tzen. *Fixed an issue with the exit events in Barrington that caused teleporting to an incorrect map late in the game. *Fixed Twill's Demi spell. It will now show up in his magic menu. *Reduced magic attack power of final boss to 700 from 999. *Reduced damage inflicted by the Oblivion ability. *Reduced Pandemic's ability to inflict any status ailment to 40% from 75%. *Reduced speed of final boss to 340 from 400. *Removed X-Aero from Bolt's spell list. *X-Stop used by final boss did not target entire party. Fixed this. 1.09 Plus Patch *Added a check in Eternia to guarantee that a specific event would run if the player backtracked and later returned. *Added a new interior battle background for boats and ships. *Added a third save point to Eternia. *Added claws to Lindblum City's weapon shop after Jasmine joins the party. *Added Diamond Isle Cave as an optional location to visit late in the game. *Added Gau as an optional character. *Added Jossley as an optional character. *Added lamb chops to the Hillsdale item shop. *Added Lukahn's Workshop as an optional location to visit late in the game. *Added Relaxed Mode, which can be selected at the start of the game. *Added Solitary Isle as an optional location to visit late in the game. *Adjusted positioning of monsters in various enemy formations to prevent them from looking too bunched together. *Changed around the spectral encounters you fight in the garden of the Mage Quarter in Lindblum City. *Changed dialogue of all augurers in the Augurer Colosseum. *Changed the menu graphic for Genji Glove. *Changed party formation of Reiner's group during scenarios to avoid potential glitches with Silas in fourth spot. *Changed Shiva's graphic during the sequence where Ramuh unleashes Espers in Koltz Forest. *Changed version of Poison spell cast by Nega in Old Lindblum Armory, as it isn't supposed to play the casting animation. *Edited cave battle backgrounds slightly to prevent mild repetition. *Fixed a bug I created in the last patch that made Zephyr visible for the entirety of the intro. *Fixed a chest in Dawnmarch that incorrectly referenced what it contained. *Fixed a pathing issue in Koltz Forest. *Fixed a minor tile passability issue with a cave tileset. *Fixed an event in Alexandria that could be activated earlier than intended. *Fixed colour of grass in various locations. *Fixed issue regarding the fireplace in Crescent Village's inn not animated during cutscene with Zephyr. *Fixed issue with Rudra not being fully visible on screen when he is flying to Auslen. Only his tail could be seen. *Fixed issue with Tetra Master card shop windows being excessively narrow by reverting to default shop menus. *Fixed some minor issues with pathing and treasure chests in the Overgrowth. *Fixed some typos present during the party's initial boat ride to Lenadia. *Gave Cid a unique weapon called Commander's Blade with high magic and vigor stats to give players a better sense of Cid being a strong leader. *Realigned Jossley's sprite. *Removed an attack from Doom Scarab's script that did not reference an actual ability or spell. *Removed railings from stairs in Tzen and automated walking up/down. *Replaced obsolete hidden items in Zephyr's home with new ones. *Resized "Mark Cleared!" image. 1.1 *Fixed colourization of grass in Lindblum City. *Fixed colourization of Zephyr's armor in various poses. *Fixed issue with correct world map music not playing when leaving Caraway's Shack late in the game. *Fixed a minor (but distracting) graphical issue that occurred when a few playable characters would ride Winter. *Investigated issue that caused game to crash late in the game when certain optional characters would ride Winter. Should work now. *Removed backtracking after leaving Echo Temple. Players immediately return to Lindblum City after finishing the dungeon. 1.2 *Added a bridge to connect Vainstrong Isle to the mainland. Players can go there whenever they wish on foot, but it is advisable to wait until level 25+. *Added Palumpu Station to the world map. It is situated north of the Mohadmal Desert. *Added password hints for the doors in Cathedral of Graviton Waterworks. *Added Swordsman's End as an optional location. Proceed to Palumpu Station to gain entry. *Decreased hit points of Eris Typhoon (final encounter). *Decreased hit points of malfested scientists. *Fixed issue that caused incorrect music to play in Antlion Den. *Fixed issue that caused incorrect music to play in Temple of Bahamut. *Fixed Transfuser's battle animation. It incorrectly played the Dia animation when cast. *Made trip to Rivera after initial landing in Ivalice optional. Players can now go straight into the Sand King Tomb if they choose to. *Miracle shards can now be stolen from a specific enemy in the final dungeon. Steal rate is set at 3%. *Reduced frequency at which Tiamat casts Duo Flare prior to dropping below 50% HP (still uses it often when below that threshold). *Shops in Port Vainstrong will sell low level items until player acquires airship, at which point items are scaled to match current point in game. 1.21 *Added Coastal Vila to eastern coast of Lindblum. *Added Palumpu Station and Swordman's Rest to world map image in Documentation & Extras folder. *Added Hades, Lich, and Ymir as summons. Found in Coastal Vila. Can only be obtained after a certain point in the game. *Corrected a typo in description of Silas' Harbinger limit ability. *Fixed a minor typo in Hillsdale. *Fixed screen settings for Neo Bahamut animation (position was incorrectly set to head rather than screen). *Increased attack power of Soul Sunder ability. 1.22 *Added the Peeper item, which is a battle item that casts Libra. Can be randomly found in pawn shops, in a few chests added throughout the game, or purchased aboard the airship. *Edited Neo Bahamut animation so that his head was not obscured by ability name bar at top of screen, and performed further small changes (Neo Bahamut moving slightly) to make animation feel less static. *Fixed a minor mapping error in Branhka Caravan. *Fixed a minor typo in the Forest of Zen. *Fixed a minor typo in the Miasma Stream. 1.23 *Corrected an eventing error in the Cave of Magic that caused visual discrepancies. *Corrected MP cost of Demi. *Fixed a graphical error in the game's ending. *Fixed a (very) minor eventing error in the game's ending. *Fixed a minor typo in the final dungeon. *Fixed a minor typo in the Genesis Obelisk. *Fixed a minor typo in the Rift Shrine. *Fixed a minor tile passability issue in the final dungeon. *Fixed issue that caused Gau to appear on the airship before actually being recruited. *Fixed issue that prevented player from occasionally being unable to save on world map late in game. *Increased encounter rate in Sodden Depths. *Trimmed the end of ff6battle.mp3 to remove an out of place jingle. 1.231 *Fixed an event in Berona City that would not trigger if certain characters led the party. *Fixed the Peeper item that was recently added, since it could not be used in battle. Oops. Category:Patches Category:Final Fantasy Blackmoon Prophecy II